


Six feet deep (no skimping)

by StirrupEmotions



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StirrupEmotions/pseuds/StirrupEmotions
Summary: Alex gives Comet the shovel talk





	

Alex Danvers, DEO Agent and world's sexiest lesbian, walks out into the Pasture, stops in front of Comet the Superhorse, and looks him dead in the eye.

"Look, Comet. I don't understand my sister's taste in men. She started out okay, I still wish she'd go back to James even though he's cosplaying a sardine can these days, but at least you aren't Mon-el, and that counts for something."

She plunges a literal shovel into the ground.

"I'm not even sure if you can really speak, but seriously saying absolutely nothing is still better than the demeaning garbage her last boyfriend use to spew. So, don't hurt her and I won't kill you like I killed him. Now, if you'll excuse me while I collect all your steaming piles of horse shit from your pasture so I can dump it on Mon-el's rotting body over there."

 

The end


End file.
